onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Musique originale
right|250px Lors de la production d'un épisode, le compositeur crée des musiques adaptées à chaque scène de l'épisode en question, de telle sorte que ses morceaux détiennent un pouvoir émotionnel sur le téléspectateur. Les musiques de Once Upon a Time et de son spin-off sont composées par Mark Isham. Seules les bandes originales des saisons 1 et 2 étaient publiquement disponibles à l'achat jusqu'en 2015, soit 50 morceaux. Le 12 janvier 2016, Mark Isham dévoile son nouveau site officiel, sur lequel il publie les bandes originales des saisons 3 et 4. Il mélange les musiques de ces deux saisons et en tire deux albums : Heroes et Villains, en fonction du personnage faisant l'objet du morceau. Cette distinction fait écho au livre de contes éponyme. Le 25 septembre 2016, le soir de diffusion américaine de , Isham sort un mini-album des morceaux de la saison 5. Albums Suites Une suite est un ensemble de morceaux mis en lien et articulés de manière a en créer un nouveau, autour d'un thème précis. Bande Originale Pour des raisons commerciales, très peu de morceaux sont publiés, les rendant ainsi audibles uniquement dans l'épisode auxquels ils sont rattachés. Cette section a pour but de les recenser. ''Once Upon a Time Saison 1 Saison 2 Saison 3 Saison 4 Saison 4 "width:100%;" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" ! scope="col" width="50%" |Nom de la piste ! scope="col" width="50%" |Première apparition |- |"Anna and Elsa" |" " |- |"The Hat Box" |" " |- |"Bo Peep Battle" |" " |- |"The Knave" |" " |- |"The Dark One's Apprentice" |" " |- |"Emma and Elsa" |" " |- |"What The Snow Queen Wants" |" " |- |"Oaken's" |" " |- |"Kite Flying" |" " |- |"Magic Gone Wrong" |" " |- |"Rumple's Puppet" |" " |- |"Emma's Magic" |" " |- |"The Snow Queen's Spell" |" " |- |"Ingrid's End" |" " |- |"Queens of Darkness" |" " |- |"Chernobog Problems" |" " |- |"Maleficent" |" " |- |"Ursula" |" " |- |"Transferring Darkness" |" " |- |"The Author" |" " |- |"Hood Heroics" |" " |- |"The Most Vile Villain" |" " |- |"Cruella's Sewing Project" |" " |- |"The Obstacle" |" " |- |"Emma Swan, The Dark One" |" " |} Saison 5 Saison 5 "width:100%;" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" ! scope="col" width="50%" |Nom de la piste ! scope="col" width="50%" |Première apparition |- |"The Siege Perilous" |" " |- |""Fixing" A Broken Kingdom" |" " |- |"Henry and Violet" |" " |- |"Tension" |" " |- |"Emma, Dark One" |" " |- |"Tethering Hook" |" " |- |"True Queen of the Clans" |" " |- |"A Father's Pride" |" " |- |"The Sacrifice" |" " |- |"The Death of Killian Jones" |" " |- |"They're All Going To Hell" |" " |- |"Underworld" |" " |- |"Hades and Henrys" |" " |- |"Hades" |" " |- |"Hercules and Meg" |" " |- |"Henry's Choice" |" " |- |"Zelena's Very Own Underworld" |" " |- |"Gingham Clue" |" " |- |"When Ruby Met Dorothy" |" " |- |"Love's A Funny Thing" |" " |- |"True Love's Kiss Does It Again" |" " |- |"Will You Make Chaos With Me" |" " |- |"The Mills Women" |" " |- |"Time to Play Shepherd" |" " |- |"Payback's A Bitch" |" " |- |"Farewell Promises" |" " |- |"Emma's Shiny New Armor" |" " |- |"Hades's Ace" |" " |- |"Orpheus and Eurydice" |" " |- |"A Healthy Dose of Hope" |" " |- |"Say Hello to My Little Friend" |" " |- |"With You Always" |" " |- |"Robin's Sacrifice" |" " |- |"Robin" |" " |- |"Operation Mixtape and the Greater Good" |" " |- |"Once Upon a Many Times" |" " |- |"The Only Bad Plan We've Got" |" " |- |"The Man, The Myth, The Legend" |" " |- |"From Jekyll To Hyde" |" " |- |"Straight Jacketed" |" " |- |"The Land Of Untold Stories" |" " |- |"Room Service" |" " |- |"Make A Wish" |" " |- |"Successful Mixtape Leads To Make Out" |" " |- |"She's Back! " |" " |} Saison 6 Saison 6 "width:100%;" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" ! scope="col" width="50%" |Nom de la piste ! scope="col" width="50%" |Première apparition |- |"Aladdin and Jafar" |" " |- |"Emma's Tremmas" |" " |- |"That Caged Look" |" " |- |"An Hour to Fall in Love" |" " |- |"A Better Ending" |" " |- |"A Cordial Invite" |" " |- |"The Count of Monte Cristo" |" " |- |"Planting Seeds of Darkness" |" " |- |"Witch Sister?" |" " |- |"Lasagna Fit For A King" |" " |- |"Look for the Cracks" |" " |- |"Meet the Prince Ball" |" " |- |"Only Mother Gets to Say No" |" " |- |"Rumple's New Do" |" " |- |"The Errand Dwarf" |" " |- |"Simply Made That Way" |" " |- |"The Real Villain" |" " |- |"There Was Something About Mary" |" " |- |"Serum on the Dagger" |" " |- |"Street Rats, Take That!" |" " |- |"Diamond in the Rough" |" " |- |"No Moracle" |" " |- |"Psycho Analyst" |" " |- |"Endings Usually Suck" |" " |- |"A Shear Problem" |" " |- |"Welcome to the Nautilus" |" " |- |"Henry Needs to Chill" |" " |- |"Eight Arms, A Hook, And A Harpoon" |" " |- |"Finding Nemo" |" " |- |"The Little Bit More" |" " |- |"The Wood Cutter's Wagon" |" " |- |"Visions of True Love" |" " |- |"Making Out in a Bed of Lies" |" " |- |"Team Bellena" |" " |- |"The Little Prince" |" " |- |"The Darkest Hearts Club" |" " |- |"The Genie's Lamp" |" " |- |"Stop, It's Hammer Time" |" " |- |"Follow the Strand" |" " |- |"Everything But Forgiveness" |" " |- |"Belle's Ready to Burst" |" " |- |"The Black Fairy" |" " |- |"Why Emma Fights" |" " |- |"Princess Emma Has It All" |" " |- |"Got Her By The Lamp" |" " |- |"The Black Fairy Happened" |" " |- |"These Wishes Are Nightmares" |" " |- |"Emma Snaps Out Of It" |" " |} Once Upon a Ti ''[[Once Upon a Time in Wonderland "width:100%;" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" ! scope="col" width="50%" |Nom de la piste ! scope="col" width="50%" |Première apparition |- |"Home" |" " |- |"Welcome to Bethlam" |" " |- |"Alice's Rescue" |" " |- |"S'More Shenanigans" |" " |- |"Grand Theft Wish" |" " |- |"Bad Kitty" |" " |- |"Into the Unknown" |" " |} '''Note' : La piste Note : La piste "Tension" de l'épisode et celle de l'épisode sont deux musiques différentes. Anecdotes * Mark Isham a composé pas moins de 1600 musiques pour Once Upon a Time et Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. * Pour chaque épisode, environ 24 minutes de musiques sont composées, le reste étant des pistes d'épisodes précédents. * Plusieurs pistes conceptuelles sont inutilisées à ce jour. * La plupart des musiques sont composées après l'écriture de l'épisode, hormis les musiques de bal pour que les acteurs puissent danser dessus. * La piste intitulée "Shattered Heroes" a été composée pour l'épisode mais n'a jamais été utilisée. * La piste intitulée "Emma Swan" a été composée spécialement pour une vidéo promotionnelle de la saison 5, parue lors du San Diego Comic Con de 2015. * Mark Isham a mis en ligne sur Periscope plusieurs enregistrements de musiques des épisodes suivants : * Le thème de la Méchante Reine a été le premier composé par Mark Isham. * À de rares occasions, des chœurs peuvent être entendus en train de chanter en même temps que la musique. C'est un cas audible sur des morceaux comme "Rumplestiltskin in Love" ou "Ingrid's End". * Parmi les musiques des saisons 3 et 4 que Mark Isham a publié sur son site, certains morceaux ont été entendus intradiégétiquement, comme "Cruella De Vil" au Murray's Club, ou "Cruella's Sewing Project", lorsque la « diablesse » coud son manteau. 4x18 Isaac Cruella d'Enfer danse music-hall cabaret club de jazz musique Murray's Night Club Cruelle Diablesse.png 4x18 Cruella d'Enfer machine à coudre manteau de fourrure dalmatien.gif Références et Liens * Pour écouter les titres de Once Upon a Time : Compte Soundcloud ; * Pour regarder les enregistrements : Compte Periscope ; * Pour suivre l'actualité de Mark Isham : Site officiel ; Chaîne Youtube ; Compte Twitter ; * Pour découvrir le titre des pistes des nouveaux épisodes : Compte Twitter d'Allison Geatches. en:List of Music Catégorie:Moitié Catégorie:Produits